50 Sentences
by procol harum
Summary: Challenge comm on LJ -- fifty prompts, write one sentence for each. Tom/Doug, or at least Tom or Doug related. Rated T because I don't remember some of these and there could be 'bad content'. Rating for the same reason of forgetting.


Okay, so, been having writer's block. And yeah, it sucks, but whatever... but then, I joined this thing on livejournal, where you're given 50 prompts, and then you have to write one sentence for each. You could only claim pairings, and well, I kinda just stole one list, wrote the sentences -- mostly Tom/Doug, or at least Tom or Doug related -- and posted in my journal, without waiting for acceptance. Boo hoo. It was fun. But I'm adding them here for anybody who cares to read them... And yes, I probably will write a lot into drabbles or one-shots, whatever, because they're mine and I'm allowed to steal the ideas and do as I please with them 'insert evil laughter here'. That is all. Enjoy... maybe. And I hope posting just this is allowed, if not, oh well.

Oh, and I stole the characters and their personalities and all that fun stuff for the use of these only -- it's just fiction! They were returned to the owners safely afterwards, even though doing so kinda killed them. But I can't afford to just buy them, so that's that and all that fun-loving stuff.

And I HATE the spacing and formatting on this site. But thank you for numbering, 'cause at least that helps a little.

--

#01 COMFORT -- The entire time that he was locked up, he refused to go near anyone, let alone let one of them touch him -- but when he saw Doug, all he wanted was to run up to the other man, hug him, and never let go.

#02 KISS -- It wasn't until that first kiss they ever shared that Tom realized just how in love he was with Doug Penhall.

#03 GENTLE -- Doug Penhall always played 'tough', in the way he moved to the way he talked, but he really was a gentle person – and Tom Hanson was the only person who knew just how gentle he could be.

#04 PAIN -- Before he knew Doug Penhall he would never show any emotion -- but now, it seemed, showing pain and hate and fear was okay as long as Doug was there with him.

#05 POTATOES -- Tom said that they were vegetables, Doug argued that they were fruits, and then Dennis butted in, called the two of them fruits, the potato an unknown species, and left.

#06 RAIN -- Doug found Tom outside, drunk and running circles around a puddle, wet and getting wetter – and it took only a five second kiss to get Tom inside so that he could dry off.

#07 CHOCOLATE -- Doug laughed when Tom handed him the box of chocolates and roses, but quickly apologized when Tom sheepishly mumbled, "I've never done this for a guy before, so just take them, okay?"

#08 HAPPINESS -- After his mother had died, Doug never truly understood the meaning of happiness, but as he grew older and Joey grew because of him, he realized that it really was the small things in life that could bring a person joy.

#09 TELEPHONE -- Tom pulled the receiver from its cradle in a hurry and frantically muttered, "Doug?" into the end piece, smiling in relief when his boyfriend's voice flitted through with his response of, "Yeah, it's me – damn plane got held up."

#10 EARS -- "You got small ears," Doug whispered huskily, reaching for Tom's left one, only to jump back when Tom slapped his hand and muttered, "Don't even think about it, Doug."

#11 NAME -- "So you were named after your dad?" Doug asked, casting his boyfriend a look of plain curiosity -- the hug came quickly after once he saw the look of pain drawn across Tom's features.

#12 SENSUAL -- It wasn't just when Doug touched him, but also when he looked at him, or smiled – _that smile_ – that made Tom's stomach twist with a guilty pleasure of something he knew could never happen.

#13 DEATH -- Being officers, death was kind of a 'cautionary element' of the job – check your weapons, be careful, shoot only when absolutely necessary – but why hadn't anybody ever taught them how painful it was to lose your partner because of your own carelessness with a gun?

#14 SEX -- It was Doug who first brought it up, and Tom had shied away, never having done _that _with a guy before, but after a few more drinks, they _had_ done _that, _and now, only a day later, Tom was already regretting it.

#15 TOUCH -- It took only one touch on the arm for Doug's senses to go into full override, and soon it was his downstairs brain in control as he drug Tom into the empty closet, fingers already clawing at the younger man's shirt.

#16 WEAKNESS -- They were each other's weaknesses, they knew, and so it really wasn't that hard to figure out once you saw how they were together – Doug regretted how easy it was after the man who had taken them hostage figured out how much of a weakness Tom was to him.

#17 TEARS -- Some of the tears were because of Marta's death, but Doug knew for a certainty that most were coming from the joy he had at being able to take Clavo to a safer place – to a safer _home_.

#18 SPEED -- Doug was mad, that was for sure, because Tom had gone against all department rules and agreed to that damn race, but he was really just worried because Tom was going so damn fast and just about anything bad could happen because of it.

#19 WIND -- It was so fucking windy that day, and Tom had forgotten his coat because the forecasts had promised sun; Doug felt the wind, too, but after seeing Tom shivering, he had forfeited his jacket to the younger man without thinking twice about his own health.

#20 FREEDOM -- Tom had been freed, Fuller told Doug, and twenty seconds later Doug had been in the chapel's parking lot and on his way – Tom wouldn't be officially let out for another two hours, Doug knew, but he had to make sure that Tommy got his car and that it was clean when he did.

#21 LIFE -- Life shouldn't be such a gamble, but when you had a job like they did, danger was the first thing you thought of when a bang resounded around you – luckily for the McQuaids, it had just been a pellet gun and no real guns were needed.

#22 JEALOUSY -- Doug saw the way that Booker would touch Tom, the way they smiled, but there wasn't really much he could because he had left and Tom had needed _somebody_ and now Doug was stuck, watching and wishing that he had returned sooner.

#23 SOFT -- "Your hands are so fucking soft," Doug mumbled wearily, tears spilling from half-lidded eyes as he grasped Tom's hands in his own, shivering at the coldness in the pale limbs.

#24 TASTE -- He tasted like chocolate and coffee and faded mint and Doug wanted it to last forever but if he didn't pull away soon he knew that Tom might wake up and catch him.

#25 DEVOTION -- He'd always promised that he was the only one, the only person he could ever care for, but now, with this nameless stripper underneath him, Doug was beginning to wonder whether or not his heart was truly devoted to Tom Hanson.

#26 FOREVER -- People always said that love can't last forever, but Tom knew that if God had only given Doug's life a second chance, that their love would have outlasted them all.

#27 BLOOD -- It was Tom's blood soaking his hands and shirt and _everything_ but Doug couldn't think past all the "oh fucks" and "he's hurt, oh Gods", to help in saving his best friend's life.

#28 SICKNESS -- It wasn't a sickness, Tom had fought hard not to scream out, but years of too much love and pain and everything that came along with a mother only made it that much harder so all he could do was let the tears fall, grasp Doug's hand, and walk away from her forever.

#29 MELODY -- Doug was humming some stupid song that he thought sounded familiar but Tom knew he probably didn't really know and then he was against the wall, back pressing into hard concrete, and Doug was no longer humming, just kissing.

#30 STAR -- When Doug had called him his special little star Dennis had laughed, stopped the bartender from placing another beer in front of him, then turned to find Tom so that Doug could go home and sober up – except Tom was worse, up on stage karaoking – no, _butchering_ – a version of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody.

#31 HOME -- He almost always slept there, in his apartment, but after meeting Doug, he slowly began to sleep over at the other man's house, and soon his bed was rarely touched and it was Doug's place that came to mind whenever he thought of 'home'.

#32 CONFUSION -- Doug was kissing him and he knew he should have been confused and mad but it was just so fucking good that he stayed there, allowing the kiss to continue, because yeah, he _was _confused, but he was far from being mad.

#33 FEAR -- It was just a phobia, a stupid fear, but it was never something he could just get over, and when Tom appeared in the doorway of the closet he had accidentally been locked into, Doug didn't think he would ever be more happier to see the younger man then he was at that moment.

#34 LIGHTNING/THUNDER -- Doug had laughed at first when Tom had screamed, not meaning to but finding the fear of thunder just _that _funny, but when the second scream came and Tom threatened to lock himself inside the closet, Doug had grabbed the younger man, held him until the storm was over and never laughed at his fear again.

#35 BONDS -- Doug had given him the bracelet a year ago to symbolize their friendship, and had been wearing an identical one at the time of giving -- and Tom still had it, except now it was like a symbol of how much that friendship had grown and Tom doubted that the bracelet would ever be removed.

#36 MARKET --"It's not called a market, anymore," Tom argued, shaking his head at the older man and Doug just scowled before grinning, then began to sing loudly, "This little Tommy went to market..."

#37 TECHNOLOGY --"They never even used to have any kinda music player before," Doug explained enthusiastically, trying to gain the attention of the quiet six year old, waving the cassette player up and down in the air, but quickly gave up when Clavo refused to show any signs of responding, moving, or caring.

#38 GIFT -- Doug forgot about the one year anniversary yet Tom didn't seem to mind – he himself had only just remembered about the occasion that morning and, worried, had run out to quickly buy a t-shirt displaying the band he had seen first when he cast a glance towards Dog's record collection.

#39 SMILE -- Doug hated history and when he really didn't think that he could last any longer he sent one simple look at Tom and the smile he gained in response -- that goofy, crazy, Tommy Hanson smile -- was all he needed to get through the rest of the class.

#40 INNOCENCE -- Charlie always thought that little Tommy Hanson was the picture of pure innocence: never getting into trouble, taking care of his mother, following in his father's footsteps – it all spoke volumes about the kid, yet when he stepped into Jump Street Chapel one morning to check in on Tom, he couldn't have been more surprised when he caught site of the young man, dressed like a McQuiad, and tackling his partner to the floor.

#41 COMPLETION -- When Doug had finally gotten his essay done -- _two hours_ after Tom had completed his own -- he had run up to the younger man, hugged him tightly, then announced they were going out to celebrate.

#42 CLOUDS -- Tom had suggested the picnic as a way of relaxing, and it had been pretty fun until Doug had claimed that a lone cloud floating by slowly was really an evil rabbit planning to 'come down to their world and eat him alive'.

#43 SKY -- Tom had noticed the darkening sky, and worried about Doug getting wet, he had quickly offered the older man a ride before it even started raining

#44 HEAVEN -- "He's up in Heaven now, buddy," were the hardest words Tom ever found himself saying to Clavo.

#45 HELL -- Tom didn't actually believe in a real Hell, but he knew for certain that were many real versions up here where people were still living.

#46 SUN -- The sun shone brightly, illuminating the room in its early morning glow but Doug never noticed it, just the prone form of Tom Hanson sleeping soundly next to him.

#47 MOON – The glow of the moon cast an eerie glow against the side of the vehicle and Tom smiled, glad to just be there with Doug, even though the older man would have preferred it if he were alone.

#48 WAVES – Doug let out a small laugh as Tom once again fell into the crashing waves, only for his joy to be cut short when Tom failed to resurface.

#49 HAIR – Tom spent at least ten minutes trying to gel his hair down while Doug stood beside him, thinking _if only Tom let it go its own way..._ while fixing his own hair as best he could in less than a minute before starting on his teeth

#50 SUPERNOVA – When Tom first kissed Booker he immediately regretted it because _this _was nothing like it had been with Doug, and as much as he wished, he knew that that _thing_ with Doug could never be anything more than that – a 'something great' lost forever in time.


End file.
